The present invention relates to the treatment of obesity, and more particularly to a gastric restriction device and an implantation tool, system and method for peroral implantation and removal thereof.
In the prior art, one method of treating severe obesity is to perform a surgery in which a row of staples S and a ring R are placed in or on the stomach to form a pouch A as seen in FIGS. 1-2. The staples S extend downwardly from adjacent the esophageal junction from the top of the stomach to the ring R to form one side of the pouch A. The ring R restricts the passage of food from the pouch A. The food exiting the esophagus enters the pouch A and, as it is digested by the stomach acids that can enter the pouch A, enters the main volume B of the stomach in a delayed manner through the ring R. This prevents the patient from eating too much food at one time, and is very effective in inducing weight loss. However, the surgery requires opening the abdominal cavity, an extended hospital stay and a risk of surgical complications.